The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus having at least one articulable deck section to support a patient in a variety of positions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus, such as a hospital bed, having an alarm system.
The Joint Committee on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (JCAHO) recommends that, under some circumstances, a patient be supported on a hospital bed in a semi-recumbent position, instead of a supine position, to reduce the risk of Ventilator-Associated Pneumonia (VAP) occurrence. JCAHO recommends head-of-bed angle (HOBA) for mechanically ventilated patients of 45° in order to prevent pneumonia. For patients at high risk of skin breakdown, head-of-bed angle of 30° is recommended in order to prevent pneumonia and the development of pressure ulcers.